


why you should never make out with your boss somewhere that his boss can walk in on you (unless, you know, it's worth it)

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Walking In On Someone, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For comment-fic for the prompt: Phil Coulson/Clint Barton, Nick Fury walked in on them kissing (or doing more than kissing) far too many times</p>
            </blockquote>





	why you should never make out with your boss somewhere that his boss can walk in on you (unless, you know, it's worth it)

"Fucking hell, Phil!" Nick said, turning around swiftly.

Clint took his hand out of Phil's pants and stood there by the copy machine casually as Phil tried to look less disheveled.

"Sorry, sir," Phil said.

"This is like the tenth time, Phil!" Fury said, still facing the wall.

"You can turn around now, sir," Phil said awkwardly.

Fury did, glaring at them. "This is totally unprofessional, Coulson."

"Hey, how come you're only yelling at Phil, not me?" Clint asked.

"Because when it comes to acting like a professional, you're a fucking lost cause, Barton."

"Fair," Clint said, nodding with barely concealed pride.

"Won't happen again, sir," Coulson added quickly.

"Yeah, right. Don't sell me horse shit and tell me it's a diamond," Fury said, grumbling as he walked out, leaving Phil and Clint alone in the copy room.

"He seemed skeptical for some reason," Clint said to Phil.

"Shut up, Barton," Phil said with a little laugh.

Clint just grinned and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
